


Code S.P

by gingeringfigs



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Hiro, M/M, Sex Pollen, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, apparently there's a tradition of a prank war between the faculties of SFIT and poor Tadashi gets the brunt of a misaimed prank. He's so fucked. Both metaphorically and literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code S.P

**Author's Note:**

> because fandom needs a sex pollen fic you guys. Hiro is at least 16 in this fic.

The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (SFIT) was well known for its Robotics program, its most prestigious course. At the same time, it was also host to a bevy of top-ranked scientific faculties devoted to biosciences such as genetics or botany among others. In fact, SFIT also had a well-established Medicine course that churned out highly skilled doctors touting at least two doctorates in medicine and one other scientific field.

 

Of course, in such a relatively small area with a highly concentrated population of genius IQ and highly passionate people, rivalries were bound to occur. There was an especially epic rivalry between the biosciences and industrial sciences that usually culminated in an annual prank war every summer. To be honest, Tadashi thought the whole business was rather silly, and preferred to stay out of it as a neutral party.

 

So far so good, Tadashi had managed to avoid the traps and pranks since the annual prank war started. He hummed a jaunty tune as he headed for the cafeteria to grab some coffee. Tadashi was looking forward to fine-tuning Baymax’s scanners later after Hiro’s helpful suggestion the previous day.

 

Hiro wasn’t present today though - his younger brother didn’t have any scheduled classes today so he was home, most likely lazing about or playing video games. Tadashi smiled when he saw that the cafeteria was selling little golden Portuguese egg tarts, their tops baked a crispy brown. Maybe he should buy some of those tarts for Hiro since he had a huge sweet tooth. Ordering a dozen to share between Aunt Cass and Hiro, and a ristretto for himself, he headed back out to the central park. It was faster to cut through the park, than to take a circular route around the campus back to the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab.

 

Along the way, Tadashi noticed some other people running around on the lawn with water guns and splashing each other with water, making a loud ruckus. Shaking his head in amusement, he made sure to steer clear of them. A shout came from behind, “HEY, EYES UP!”

 

Reacting too late, Tadashi ducked but didn’t clear the balloon completely by scant inches. It smacked into his head and exploded on impact, showering him with a cloud of pink dust. Coughing and spitting out the dust that had entered his mouth, Tadashi waved away the mini dust cloud and pinned the culprit with a glare, “What is this?”

 

“Oh bloody hell. You’re not-?? I’m so dead when they find out.” The mousy bespectacled student cringed, caught red-handed with a bundle of balloons in his arms. Tadashi read his name card tag, “Sean Potter, Bioscience student majoring in Botany?”

 

“Er…yeah. That’s me, Mr Hamada. Ok listen; if you start feeling funny, you better go home stat and AVOID ALL CONTACT OKAY?? I MEAN IT!” Sean Potter scuttled away with the rest of the balloons in his arms before Tadashi could ask what he meant.

 

Grumbling, Tadashi shook off the excess dust from his clothes and sighed at the large amount that still clung stubbornly to his clothes – they probably couldn’t be salvaged. They were his favourite set too! He checked the egg tarts and was relieved to see that they were uncontaminated by the mysterious pink powder.

 

His mood ruined, Tadashi downed the rest of his ristretto and tossed the cup into a nearby bin. He might as well follow Sean’s advice and go home early in case the symptoms started to show. Tadashi had been looking forward to making some progress on Baymax but now he couldn’t do that because of a misaimed prank! He heaved a sigh. Trailing pink dust behind him, he continued onwards to his faculty.

 

* * *

 

His friends laughed when they saw him enter the lab, “They got you good!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I’m going home to clean off this mess.” Tadashi sheepishly smiled at them; his friends had been betting when he would finally get hit with one the pranks when he adamantly refused to participate in the prank war. He stepped out of reach when Honey Lemon tried to examine the pink dust, “Please don’t touch me. Sean Potter, the guy who hit me with it, said that I should avoid any contact with people for a while until the effects subside.”

 

“Oh.” Honey Lemon withdrew her hand, pouting at the missed opportunity.

 

Gogo spoke up, “What side-effects?”

 

“…Come to think of it, he didn’t really specify. He just said if I started feeling ‘funny’, I had to avoid contact.” Tadashi rubbed his chin, “but I’m not feeling anything so far.”

 

“Maybe, it’s a time-delayed effect?? Like you turn into a dragon the next day!” Fred excitedly suggested, leaping into a pose. He roared and pretended to spew fire.

 

Wasabi had a broom and dustpan in hand, “Then in that case, I’d better sweep up the pink dust and get rid of it safely. I don’t want to risk any contaminants in our experiments!”

 

“Yeah. Sorry about that, Wasabi.” Tadashi cringed as he took in the amount of dust that had fallen off him in the lab. He hoped that it hadn’t gotten anywhere important. “Alright, I’ll see you guys next time.”

 

With that, he entered his private lab and collected his personal belongings. Huh, his fingers were starting to feel tingly. He flexed them, and hurried. Whatever the effects were, he didn’t think they were going to be very fun.

 

Crap. The tingling in his fingers was spreading _fast,_ throughout his whole body until he felt like he was crawling out of his skin. In its wake, heat flooded his veins and he broke out into sweat. His breathing was becoming belaboured and he tugged at his shirt collar, feeling too warm. His senses were on hyper-drive, everything too bright and loud. He could even acutely smell Honey Lemon’s faint citrusy perfume through the walls. And…and…Tadashi bit back a groan as he tried not to palm his groin in a sudden desperate desire to masturbate furiously. What the _fuck._ So this was why Sean Potter had _warned_ him.

 

Determinedly keeping his hands away from his crotch, Tadashi shoved the last of his items into his satchel and stumbled out of his lab, wobbling as his pants and underwear rubbed against his sensitive straining dick. _Holy_ _Fuck._ Honey Lemon’s perfume hit him like an assault. And so did Gogo’s minty bubble-gum scent. Wasabi’s antiseptic smell made his nose crinkle and Fred smelled too much of nachos and cheese that he so loved to eat.

 

“Whoa, you don’t look good.” Wasabi commented. He reached out to help Tadashi stand and it was too much. Tadashi quickly sidestepped Wasabi’s hand, “N-no. Don’t touch me! I can’t…”

 

But he wasn’t watching where he was going and he bumped into Honey Lemon. She was warm and soft and he _tingled_. He almost moaned but managed to slap a hand over his mouth in the nick of time. Breathing heavily through his mouth so he wouldn’t smell too much, Tadashi groaned, “I have to…I have to go home _now_! Find Sean Potter and see if there’s a cure for _this_!”

 

Being considerably more street smart than her friends, Gogo immediately recognised the signs. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she said, “We better do what he says. He’s been…drugged with a very powerful aphrodisiac.”

 

“ _Aphrodisiac_??”

 

“Yeah. To be on the safe side, we really should send him home…I don’t think he can drive like this.” Gogo calmly said as she cocked her thumb at Tadashi. He was now trembling so badly that he had to grip the table for support. He panted harshly for breath and tugged at his shirt in a futile attempt to cool down.

 

Nodding as she made an executive decision, she went over to Wasabi’s area (“Hey! Don’t mess up my system!”) and rummaged through his things for a box of disposable rubber gloves and masks. She put them on and handed spare ones out to her friends.  
  
“Best not to get any of the pink dust on us as much we can. The masks should filter out the dust.”

 

“Good idea! I’m really worried about Tadashi. Should we call Hiro?” Honey Lemon snapped the rubber gloves on before she took out her mobile, poised to dial Hiro. Tadashi panted, “N-no. Don’t. Just…just get me home. _Now_.”

 

“You heard the guy.”

Gogo gestured for Wasabi to help Tadashi to his feet. Tadashi twitched when Wasabi took his arm, biting the inside of his cheeks to avoid making any incriminating noises. Everyone politely ignored Tadashi’s obvious arousal, something that he was pathetically grateful for.

 

Assuming command, Gogo and Honey Lemon went out first to scout the path and make sure that no one was around before they gestured for Wasabi and Fred to carry Tadashi over. It would be an absolute nightmare if they ran into one of Tadashi’s numerous fanclub members, especially if Tadashi was now so _amorous_.

 

It was slow and awkward going, and Tadashi was quaking with every step he took and his hands gripped Fred and Wasabi’s shoulders in a painful grip and he was biting his lips in a struggle not to make noise. Sweat poured down Tadashi’s face. In sympathetic solidarity, Wasabi and Fred kept quiet and focused on delivering him safely.

 

When they finally got Tadashi to the car without incident (thank goodness), Gogo pulled Honey Lemon and said, “We’re going to hunt down Sean Potter and get the cure out of him.”

 

“Roger that!” Fred waved farewell at them. Tadashi was now lying in the backseat and groaning into his satchel. He was also making suspicious aborted movements of his hips. Wasabi looked into the mirror and yelped, “PLEASE DON’T. NOT IN MY CAR!”

 

Tadashi only groaned.

 

* * *

 

Wasabi must have either learned some driving lessons from Gogo or his concern for the cleanliness of his car overrode all else because they made it to Lucky Cat Café in record time. Busting open the doors, Fred and Wasabi quickly hoisted a feverish Tadashi to his feet, rushed him inside and upstairs to his bedroom. Hiro yelped and dropped his comic book in surprise as they barged in and dumped Tadashi on his bed like a hot potato, “Holy moLY WHAT’S GOING ON??”

 

“Hiro!” Wasabi tugged down his mask and said very quickly, “Tadashi’s not feeling well but he’ll be fine within a few hours or so.  Just stay put and DON’T TOUCH HIM. Better still, please lock him up in the bathroom!!”

 

“What’s wrong with him??” Hiro stood up and walked over to Tadashi in concern. Just then, Fred’s phone went off. It was a terse message from Gogo, “Found S.P. No cure. He’s in for a rough few hours but he’ll be fine.”

 

“Cure? For _what_?” Hiro asked in alarm. He reached out to touch Tadashi but Wasabi pulled him aside, “No! You really don’t want to get involved right now. It’s a…very infectious disease! Just leave him be.”

 

“…Ok. If you say so.” Hiro frowned at them in scepticism. He glanced over at Tadashi again before looking back at Wasabi and Fred, “What sort of disease is this? Any symptoms that I should look out for? Where’s Baymax?”

 

Wasabi and Fred shot awkward looks at each other. Fred grinned widely (a tad too wide) and said, “Oh, it’s one of those little pranks that’s been going around on campus lately. Poor Tadashi got hit with one of them and he’s going to feel like crap for a few hours until it passes. But he’ll be fine! Baymax is still in Tadashi’s lab.”

 

“A prank. I see.” Hiro looked relieved. Wasabi and Fred breathed a sigh of relief and Fred wiped sweat from his forehead. Good, Hiro bought the explanation at face value without asking further. It would have been beyond awkward explaining to him that Tadashi had been liberally doused in a mysterious aphrodisiac and was going to be hella horny for a few long hours until it was out of his system. As they left, Wasabi reminded Hiro, “Don’t touch Tadashi until he’s okay!”

 

“Yeah, yeah I get it. Bye guys.” Hiro waved at them. When the duo finally left from view, Hiro sat down beside Tadashi and poked him, “Dude, do you need anything? Like water or something?”

 

“…nnnngghhh.” No response.

 

Hiro tried to poke him again but his hand was caught by Tadashi who finally cracked open an eye and looked at him. He raspily growled, “You heard them. Leave me alone.”

 

“Not when you’re like this! Stupid. Just how sick are you?” Ignoring Tadashi’s protests, Hiro leaned to press his hand to his forehead and compared it to his own. He immediately retracted his hand with an alarmed yelp, “Holy crap! You’re burning up! How are you even awake??”

 

“N-no…I’m fine…”, Tadashi weakly said as he protectively curled in on himself, desperate for relief. Gods, he wanted to masturbate so badly but he couldn’t do that with Hiro right here. He needed _privacy,_ which Hiro wasn’t providing.

 

“I just need to be _a-alone_ for a few hours.” Tadashi hissed through his teeth, his hips twitching with the repressed desire to rut into his mattress. Could Hiro just hurry up and get the _hint_ already? For a genius, he could be really dense.

 

“Nope!” Hiro stubbornly refused. He shoved Tadashi’s shoulder to roll him over onto his back and sat on him so he couldn’t get away. He started pulling at his sweat-soaked clothes as he muttered, “Gotta get these clothes off you or you’re gonna overheat. _Duh_.”

 

“Hiro. _No_.” Tadashi flushed even harder as he felt Hiro’s ass settle over his groin, feeling far too _good_ in his hyper-aroused state. Good Lord. Hiro scowled down at his uncooperativeness, “Wow you’re such a _whiner_. Come on, work with me here.”

 

“Hiro, no. Get away from me!” Tadashi weakly protested, trying his best to ignore how good Hiro’s cool nimble fingers felt against his overheated skin. He tried to grab Hiro’s wrists but he was too fast and his constant shifting against his erection (it was really a wonder that Hiro hadn’t still noticed that in such close quarters _yet_ ) wasn’t doing Tadashi’s control any favours.

 

With a triumphant yell, Hiro successfully yanked Tadashi’s shirt and cardigan off, dislodging a shower of pink dust. As Tadashi watched with wide eyes, as if in slow motion, Hiro accidentally breathed in the fine dust. Hiro’s nose twitched as he batted away at the cloud of pink dust. Then he gave an almighty sneeze, inadvertently inhaling even more of the substance in the process. Tadashi could only think, _we’re so fucked._

* * *

 

Hiro immediately felt the effects of the pink dust, being of smaller body mass and possessing a teenager’s high metabolic rate. He felt pleasantly tingly all over and whoa, when had he put the heater on? Feeling like he was floating on a cloud, he giggled and flopped down on Tadashi, relishing the body contact.

 

“Hiro. Are you _okay_?” Tadashi’s voice was deep with concern and rumbled through him pleasantly as he felt hands grab his arms to pull him upright as Tadashi sat up. Ooh, that felt _incredible_ like electric zaps bouncing off around his body cells wherever Tadashi touched him.

 

Then the tingling passed and Hiro just felt so _warm,_ like fire was burning him from inside out. He needed…he needed… Just like that, the dreaminess abruptly snapped into bright clarity and he was on hyper-drive like he was revving up for an intense bot-fight. Hiro squirmed, his pants too tight all of a sudden. It _hurt_. Tadashi gasped and cursed quietly under his breath but Hiro could hear him loud and clear like it was right in his ear. Tadashi also smelled utterly delicious like coffee and his favourite egg tarts – had he consumed some earlier?

 

“I need…” Hiro panted, his heartbeat pulsing rapidly and loudly in his ears. Unable to speak further, he pulled up his shirt and tossed it onto the floor, unable to tolerate the heat. It helped a little, but now the slight breeze felt far too good on his hyper-sensitised skin and he shuddered, his eyelids fluttering. It still wasn’t enough to distract him from his overwhelming arousal though. Hiro couldn’t help but grind against Tadashi, the friction and pressure on his dick too fucking good to want to stop.

 

Distantly, Hiro heard Tadashi’s breath hitch and the grip on his arms shifted to his hips and held him still. He whined discontentedly when he couldn’t move in Tadashi’s strong hands, “Tadaaashiii, let me goooo!”

 

“No, Hiro. You’re not thinking _rationally_.” Tadashi growled, his voice thick with arousal. He was desperately clinging on to the rapidly fraying strands of his control but it was getting harder by the second to think clearly with feverish heat fogging his higher thought processes. It was far too tempting to surrender to his libido but he couldn’t. Not with _Hiro_. But there wasn’t much time left. Tadashi groaned, dropping his head to rest his forehead on Hiro’s shoulder, “ _Please_. Leave me be. This is the last chance I can give you. Before…I…I…”

 

Hiro stirred to lucidity, the note of distress in Tadashi’s voice grabbing his attention. It took everything in him to stay still as he listened carefully to Tadashi’s plea. He didn’t hesitate to make his decision – he opted for the safest win-win scenario. Buzzing and tingling all over, Hiro grabbed Tadashi’s shoulders and pushed him back. Seizing the opportunity, he ground down with a cocky smirk, “Have you ever known me to back down, _nii-san_?”

 

“ _Hiro_.” Tadashi hoarsely whispered. His restraint finally broke. Before Hiro could blink, Tadashi grabbed his hair and gently tugged his head back as he nuzzled his neck, breathing in Hiro’s scent. Then he bit down on delicate skin, the sudden spike of pain causing Hiro to jerk in Tadashi’s lap with a pleasured moan.

 

Not knowing what to do with his hands as Tadashi ravaged his neck with bruising kisses and bites, Hiro could only hold on as he helplessly rutted against Tadashi, his heightened senses on overdrive. He keened when Tadashi squeezed his ass to pull him closer and ground up into him. It was overwhelming.

 

With a loud filthy moan, Hiro came into his pants and underwear. Sagging in Tadashi’s grip, he panted, his body still fizzing as though he had soda instead of blood in his veins. He was still hard and horny as hell, but at least the sharp edge had dulled a little. Tadashi’s grip on his ass tightened and before Hiro could regain his senses, he was pushed down into the bed as Tadashi pulled off the remainder of his clothes.

 

Then he moaned loudly, blindly gripping Tadashi’s hair as hot wet heat surrounded his dick, igniting the fizzing sensation into flames. _Nonono_ , _it was too much_ , he whined, but he still couldn’t help himself. He needed it far too much as he rocked up into Tadashi’s hot mouth. Distantly, he heard a small pop and soon, slick fingers gently pressed against him, silently asking for consent in the way they circled and rubbed against sensitive flesh. Hiro moaned and tilted his hips up, wanting them in him _yesterday_.

 

Tadashi took his mouth off Hiro’s dick, his lips red like sin and he had a hungry, predatory look on his face as he pushed his fingers in and twisted them, keenly watching Hiro fall apart in his hands. Hiro’s breath came in hitches and gasps as he rode Tadashi’s long, thick fingers moving in and out of him, arching his back off the bed with a choked cry as he came close to another climax.

 

Then Tadashi stopped and pulled his fingers out of him, leaving Hiro to wriggle in dissatisfaction and aching for release. That fucking devil had the temerity to laugh at his displeased expression as he unbuttoned his jeans. He leaned in to brush his lips over his ear and huskily whispered, “Don’t be so _impatient_.”

 

Hiro muzzily tried to grab Tadashi’s hand that held his legs open but Tadashi easily caught his hand. His world quickly tilted as Tadashi easily flipped him over onto his stomach and his arm was pinned behind his back.  Annoyed by the cavalier treatment, Hiro had managed to push himself up with his free arm when he felt Tadashi’s dick slide between his ass cheeks to rub teasingly at his slick hole. He collapsed with a desperate moan, canting his hips up. He hissed over his shoulder, “Fuck me _now_. Or else.”

 

“Or else what?” Tadashi teasingly asked as he finally pushed forward, sinking deep into Hiro. Hiro only moaned into the sheets, his higher thought processes completely destroyed as he felt Tadashi’s dick press in with a slick slide that made his skin prickle. The inexorable pressure of being opened and filled up so completely by Tadashi’s dick had Hiro almost coming again just like that. Instead, Hiro could only mutter deliriously, “Damn, I’m never gonna tire of riding that wonderful dick.”

 

Tadashi laughed at that, a deep dirty sound that would have had Hiro flushing if he wasn’t already red with exertion. Instead, Hiro squeezed around Tadashi in petty revenge. Tadashi’s laughter choked off into a groan and he involuntarily thrust forward, pressing in even deeper. Hiro arched his back with a soft gasp. Tadashi leaned over Hiro and held down his free hand into the sheets, leaving Hiro’s arms immobile. He bent down to bite Hiro’s nape, adding another bruise to the necklace of red hickies decorating his neck and he growled, “I’m not going to hold back.”

 

“ _Good._ ”

 

* * *

 

Hiro was crying now. He bit and tore at Tadashi’s sheets in futile attempts to keep his voice down as Tadashi relentlessly pounded into him from behind. He had already come about three times and Tadashi had come once. But Tadashi hadn’t stopped, fucking him through the orgasms that wracked him, leaving him wrung out and aching, but still so _hungry_ for more. Tadashi’s hands felt hot and possessive on his hips and he moaned as he felt Tadashi pull his ass cheeks apart with his thumbs to open him up further around his hot dick that rammed into him and against his prostate, making him see stars.

 

The stretch felt glorious, tinged with a slight painful edge of _toomuchtoomuch_. Then Tadashi’s thumb pulled slightly at his red and swollen rim, pushing in alongside his dick and Hiro shrieked as he came yet again, the sensation blinding him, “ _Tadashi_!!”

 

“I’ve got you, Hiro.” Tadashi growled as he pulled Hiro close, sinking to the hilt as he ground against his prostate. Hiro mewled as he helplessly quaked through his orgasm, white creamy fluid splattering onto Tadashi’s sheets and dripping down his thighs. Then he passed out.

 

The moment Hiro went limp, Tadashi immediately stopped as concern overrode his sexual desire and knocked his higher thought processes back into gear. He carefully withdrew from Hiro’s body, flushing at the obscene sounds of their bodies sliding against each other and how good it felt. He was still hard but a great deal of the heated fog in his mind had cleared. He anxiously checked Hiro’s pulse and temperature.

 

Tadashi sighed in relief when he diagnosed that Hiro’s pulse was still normal, if still a bit high from… _the physical activity_ (he would freak out about that later but for now, Hiro’s welfare took precedence). His temperature was slightly feverish but nowhere dangerous.

 

Making a decision, Tadashi quickly grabbed his pants and pulled them on, gritting his teeth as the rough denim brushed against his sensitive dick – it was _not the time_ to be distracted.  Hoping that Aunt Cass was still in the café on the ground floor, he crept downstairs to the second floor. Relieved to see that no one else was in the kitchen, Tadashi drank some water, positively parched from the earlier… _vigorous activities_.

 

_A spade is a spade. You just had sex with Hiro. Several times._

 

He blushed and his ears burned as some of the heated memories came back into vivid colour and sound (oh god he would never forget how Hiro looked, sounded and felt for the rest of his life). Tadashi slapped his cheeks and shook his head in a weak attempt to derail his thoughts. (Too late.) Sighing, he poured a glass of water for Hiro. _Later._

 

By the time he returned to their bedroom with the glass of water in hand, Hiro was already awake. He was sitting up in bed, unashamedly naked and debauched with red bruises peppered along his neck, shoulders and collarbone. As Hiro yawned and indolently stretched his back, faint handprints ( _that he had made as he gripped those slender hips hard enough to bruise as he fucked Hiro into the mattress and Hiro was making the most obscene sounds he’d ever heard_ ) came into view along with white translucent fluid (oh god that should not have aroused him as much as it did) that leaked from between his…his…round buttocks ( _Hiro’s ass had been gloriously tight around his dick and Hiro just pled so prettily for him to move faster and harder as he moved slowly, savouring the sensation of hot velvet gripping his dick)._

Tadashi’s face reddened and his cheeks were so hot he could probably fry an egg on them. He had never wanted more in his entire life to knock himself out right now. Instead, he walked over to Hiro and gently pushed the glass at him with a concerned, “Drink the water. You need to rehydrate yourself.”

 

“Thanks!” Seemingly unbothered by his state, Hiro swiped the glass from him and gulped. “Just what I needed.”

 

“…Hiro. We need to talk.” Tadashi said as he fought the urge to run and lock himself into the bathroom ~~(…or pull Hiro in and fuck that pretty mouth)~~. Hiro looked him up and down with heavy-lidded bedroom eyes. Catching sight of the obvious tent in Tadashi’s pants, he reached out and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his pants and tugged with a sly grin, “That’s not what you _need_.”

 

“Um.”

 

“ _Come on_. You’re still feeling the effects right? I’m still not quite finished yet like you, nii-san.” Hiro drawled as he placed the empty glass down on the bedside table. He was mesmerising with his confidence and raw sexual appeal. He pulled hard on his pants and Tadashi stumbled closer to his bed, his mouth dry and his pulse racing. The tingling was coming back in full force and he saw that Hiro was still hard between his legs.

 

Once Tadashi was close enough, Hiro impishly grinned up at him. He leaned in – _oh god when had Hiro learnt how to do that??_ – and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Tadashi’s dick twitched in interest and his cheeks burned. Hiro pulled his dick out and pumped it slowly. He thoughtfully hummed, “Maybe next time, you can fuck my mouth. You were rather preoccupied with my mouth earlier.”

 

“H-hiro!” Even as he weakly protested, Tadashi was recalling the dirty things he had been saying into Hiro’s ear as he fucked him into his bed. There was nothing much he could say. Hiro giggled and pulled Tadashi into bed. In one fluid movement, he straddled Tadashi’s lap and sing-songed, “It’s my turn now to call the shots. No _moving_ ~”

 

Aligning Tadashi’s dick with his slick entrance, Hiro sank down to the root with a loud filthy moan that set Tadashi’s tingling nerves on fire. Licking his lips, he slowly gyrated his hips, grinding Tadashi’s dick in him the way he liked. Then Hiro started to speed up, rising until he was almost off Tadashi and snapping his hips down with hitched breaths. He braced his hands on the headboard for balance as he rode him hard.

 

Tadashi could not help but touch Hiro’s hips as he tried his best not to grind up into Hiro every time he slid downwards. But he still couldn’t stop moving; his severely weakened restraint already blown to dust the moment Hiro pulled him close with a smirk. Hiro just felt too good and the heat was taking over his thoughts once more. Hiro slowed down to a torturously slow gyration as he smirked, “Aha, I said _no moving_.”

 

Tadashi whined and clutched at his sheets. Perhaps, not touching Hiro would help. Hiro smiled, “Good. Now stay still.”

 

Hiro picked up the pace again, maintaining the fast and rough pace as long as Tadashi didn’t move, and slowing down whenever he did make an involuntary move, much to his frustration. After what seemed like an eternity, Hiro finally breathlessly ordered, “Touch me now, Tadashi.”

 

Tadashi quickly obeyed, wrapping his hand around Hiro’s leaking dick and pumped in time with Hiro’s increasingly frantic movements. When Hiro’s movements started to become erratic and belaboured, tanned trembling thighs no doubt getting tired, Tadashi rolled them over and took control.

 

Still pumping Hiro’s dick, he leaned in to press gentle kisses to his bruised neck. Hiro wrapped his arms around his neck and ordered in his ear, “ _Harder_ , damn you. I wanna _feel you_ in me later.”

 

Well, what else could he do? Obeying Hiro’s demand, Tadashi hoisted a knee over his shoulder and drove _hard_ into Hiro’s pliant and willing body with his new leverage, shaking the bed. Hiro dragged his nails down his back as he bit Tadashi’s shoulder to stifle his cry. The sharp sting of the scratches and bite accentuated his pleasure and brought him closer to climax.

 

Hiro rocked up as much as he could to meet his thrusts that rocked his entire body. Soon, Tadashi felt the telltale sign of his impending orgasm in the way Hiro’s body was tightening around his dick. He leaned in and growled into Hiro’s ear, “You _asked_ for it. Don’t blame me if you can’t walk later,” as he sped up and pounded into Hiro so hard that the bed-frame banged against the wall. Aroused beyond measure, Hiro screamed as he finally came, spilling over Tadashi’s hand.

 

Tadashi came quietly into Hiro’s ass, burying his nose in Hiro’s hair as Hiro’s orgasm milked him while he ground into him. Finally sated, both of them collapsed in a sweaty heap, completely exhausted from their sex marathon. Feeling more tired than he had in ages; Tadashi barely had the wherewithal to pull out from Hiro before he fell fast asleep on top of him.

 

* * *

 

“Get off me! You’re _heavy_!” A sharp painful tug at his hair woke him up from a pleasant sleep. Tadashi blinked open his eyes and saw Hiro’s scowling face. Then he registered their sticky situation and blanched, “Oh. No.”

 

“Don’t faint on me now! You’re really fucking heavy.” Hiro puffed his cheeks out as he impatiently waited for Tadashi to roll off him. Tadashi quickly moved over and Hiro sat up with a small groan, “God, I need a _shower_.”

 

Hiro swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand but his legs gave out from under him. Yelping as he fell to his knees, Hiro whimpered, “Holy shit. My ass and hips are _killing me_.”

 

“Are you alright?” Tadashi asked in concern. Hiro shot him a glare, “What the hell do you think, genius? I can’t walk!”

 

“…Well, you did _ask_ for it.” Tadashi didn’t feel very sorry about that, a hysterical sort of amusement swelling up in him. It was either laugh or freak out. Hiro’s expression softened as he read the unease in his face, “Hey, now. This isn’t your fault that you were drugged against your will. I was also affected by it, so stop freaking out and yes, I did _ask_ for it.”

 

“…”

 

Tadashi surveyed the wreckage of his bed. The sheets were torn up and the amount of white stains on it was stupendous. They had to be trashed. Hiro finally stood up with a wince. He looked at the mess and laughed, “It was pretty awesome sex though. What the hell was that drug?”

 

He held out his fist to Tadashi. Tadashi finally regained his composure and returned the fist-bump. Hiro was ok. Everything was going to be ok.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna hit the shower. Want to join me?” Hiro winked salaciously and against his will, Tadashi was growing hard again at the proposal. The drug wasn’t still done _yet_??

 

“Ooh. That is indeed one hell of a drug. I’m gonna have to meet this guy.” Hiro sniggered as he saw Tadashi’s mortification and renewed erection. Tadashi threw a pillow at him, “Out! I’ll handle this alone, thank you very much!”

 

“Spoilsport. Are you really sure that you don’t want that blowjob?” Hiro wheedled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“…”

 

“I’ll be waiting~”

 

“Fine. You win.” Tadashi gave in with a sigh. He still needed release and if Hiro was going to give him a hand with that, he might as well take the offer. In for a penny, in for a pound – though in this case, it was the whole damn bank.

 

* * *

 

The annual prank war had finally come to an end. Sean Potter nervously looked around him as he headed for his personal quarters, worried about possible retribution for the balloon pranks. Each one of them had contained a different type of plant pollen, engineered to create a different response in the chosen victim. It just had to be his worst luck that SFIT’s number 1 bachelor had winded up with S.P by accident. Sean Potter did not look forward to being lynched by Hamada’s fanclub.

 

A hand grabbed his shoulder and a voice said, “Sean Potter. I want a word with you.”

 

Sean Potter yelped as he was spun around and pushed to the wall. His terror spiked when he saw that it was Tadashi Hamada. He looked very well rested and had a glow about him that practically screamed, “Got Laid! Several Times! It was Fantastic Sex Too!”

 

However, it still didn’t detract from the dangerous look in his eyes. He pleasantly said, “Good work with that S.P dust, but I will have to ask you to destroy it. It is far too dangerous in the wrong hands and can cause detrimental health problems in less unfit people like cardiac arrest. Do you hear me?”

 

“Yessir! Got it! I’ll get rid of it right away!” Sean squeaked in fear. Tadashi nodded and patted his shoulder, satisfied that he had gotten his message across loud and clear, before walking away. Sean sagged against the wall, wiping sweat from his forehead. But it was too soon for relief. Another person walked into view.

 

“Heya. You’re Sean Potter, right?” Hiro Hamada, the younger brother of the famous Hamada duo waved, toothily grinning at him in a way that unpleasantly reminded him of vicious piranha. Sean gulped. Hiro walked carefully towards him as he spoke, “Look here, I don’t really agree with Tadashi’s order that your S.P dust has to be destroyed. It’s far too useful and awesome. Besides, you don’t really want your hard work to be destroyed right?”

 

Sean nodded slowly. It was indeed his pride and baby of many years. Hiro’s grin widened and he held out his hand, “I want it. Now fork it over or I’ll burn your plants.”

 

“Okay.” Sean sobbed. “You can have it! Just leave me alone!”

 

“Awesome.”

 

**Fin.**

 

 

 


End file.
